Control
by Tinderbox of Sanity
Summary: Alexander finds a good method of making Daniel quiet for a while, while making use of that mouth of his.


Long, slender fingers curled into Daniel's hair gently at first. They stroked those damp, silken strands as the younger man dutifully went about his current task at hand. Bitter was the precome leaking from the tip of the Baron's flushed, thick and proudly standing cock. It was licked away with a sweep of Daniel's slick, hot tongue, and the Englishman gave not one complaint about something as petty as taste. That tongue swept again from base to tip, as his hand cradled the sensitive sacs of flesh underneath it, rolling them artfully in his own calloused fingers. But the fingers in his hair became a little less gentle, tugging at a lock.

"Come now Daniel, enough of that. I want your throat, now give it to me." There was a small sound of complaint from the Englishman, who turned his head away from his last small suck at the head of Alexander's cock. One long strand of saliva stretched thin, as if unwilling to disconnect those swollen lips from the vulgar organ. Those lips trembled slightly, Daniel's humid breath still close enough to brush that waiting member just inches from them.

"B-but Alexander…" That protested ended with a small yelp as the grip on his hair tightened, pulling at his scalp hard enough to sting as it directed him to look forward again. The wet tip of the Baron's erection pressed against those tightly closed lips now, and Daniel gave a small whimper of complaint. For several long breaths they both waited, until Alexander reached down with his left hand to pinch the Englishman's nose shut. "_Mmh_!" Daniel struggled for a moment, but with his hair and his nose both held hostage there wasn't anywhere he could go. As such, he finally opened his lips obediently. His breath was stolen by the thick member shoved all the way into the back of his throat, and he gagged immediately.

"I feel teeth and you'll regret it." Alexander reminded, and Daniel's hands grasped the Baron's hips uselessly. He calmed himself as much as possible, and Alexander finally pulled back. Not enough to leave that hot, wet mouth but enough for Daniel to take in a deep breath through his nose. Daniel's face was flushed, his eyes watering a bit from the moment of panic, but he regained control. His tongue curled up against the underside of Alexander's cock, and the Baron smiled. "That's a good boy… You're ready then?" With a small groan of compliance, Alexander let his grip on Daniel's hair go a bit more lax.

The first thrust down into that tight throat was swift and shallow, just enough to get started. The second was slower, deeper, and by the third Daniel would find his nose pressed against the curly white hairs at the base of Alexander's cock. It wasn't that Daniel hated this, it was just that he always panicked in those first few moments when he realized he couldn't breathe. When he panicked his throat would tighten and his eyes would water, and well, gagging on something like that was a very embarrassing experience. One, two, three thrusts into Daniel's tight, wet throat and Alexander would pause just long enough for Daniel to steal a few quick breaths through his nose.

Most embarrassing _now _was that Daniel himself would find himself aroused by this. It was the sensation of that thick member sliding down his throat again and again, cutting off all air. The firm grip in his hair, helping to hold his head in place, the taste, the very _scent _that drove his own erection to strain against the front of his pants. Alexander held all the power, and the Baron knew just how to use it without quite abusing it, all the while proving that he _could _if he so chose to.

But those thrusts were losing their careful rhythm, and Daniel's heart raced as he fought to control himself, keep from panicking again as he was given less and less time to breathe. And the rush of bitter liquid would hit the back of his throat suddenly, and that _did _cause a gag, but he swallowed it all down as the older man shuddered, that deep voice groaning words in a language that wasn't German or English from above him. And finally that member would slip free of Daniel's swollen lips with a quiet pop, this time connected by more than one now milky-colored strands of saliva. They broke as Daniel reached up to wipe at them, and Alexander smiled down to him, that white hair like a curtain around the Baron's flushed face.

"That was perfect, Daniel." Alexander praised him, releasing the Englishman's hair to wipe at the corner of those lips and clean away a stray drop. Daniel caught that thumb with his tongue, giving it a small suck. "Now, let's give you a reward, hm?"


End file.
